1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a circuit for controlling a d.c. motor of the type set forth in the preamble of patent claim 1. A circuit of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany "Offenlegungsschrift" 3,044,027.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known circuit, a circuit-limiting arrangement is provided which maintains the maximum current for the motor constant to a great degree over the entire rpm range of the motor. If such a motor is blocked against rotation by any sort of external intervention, then it draws a relatively high current and therefore can become overheated.